1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor, a storage disk drive apparatus provided with the motor and a motor manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a motor provided with a removal-preventing member that prevents a rotary unit from being removed from a stationary unit.
In order to facilitate the automated manufacture of a motor, there is a need to easily and strongly fix a removal-preventing member to a rotor yoke.
A motor mounted to a storage disk drive apparatus is provided with a chucking device for holding a storage disk on a rotor yoke. The chucking device includes claw members for holding the recording disk in place with the elastic forces of resilient members such as coil springs or the like. In case where the removal-preventing member is fixed on a disk mounting portion, it is necessary to avoid physical interference between the removal-preventing member and the claw members and between the removal-preventing member and the resilient members.